


The World Resolves

by LibraryMage



Series: Ktavnukkah 5778 [1]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Autistic Character, Ezra is a Space Jew, Gen, Ktavnukkah, this is definitely not a metaphor for the feeling of coming back to your heritage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 02:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12997866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibraryMage/pseuds/LibraryMage
Summary: Ezra didn't know what he was doing when he first opened the holocron, but from the moment he did, he knew he was meant to.





	The World Resolves

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Ktavnukkah day one. Prompt: wonder.

He’d felt it briefly in the cell when he’d opened the holocron.  A twinge in his chest like something was pulling at his heart, reminding him of the deep, visceral feeling he got when he wandered too close to the street where his parents’ house was or when he caught himself thinking about how much he missed home.

As he’d seen the image of the Jedi Master, heard those words, _trust in the Force_ , he knew it meant something, or it should.  The words seemed to call to him, though he didn’t know why.  He didn’t even know what the Force _was_.  All he knew about the Jedi was that the Empire had wiped them all out years before.

The feeling had stayed with him, digging into his mind, steady and insistent, like someone tapping at his shoulder or tugging at his arm, trying to get him to follow.  _Trust in the Force._

Now, as he stood in Kanan’s doorway, the stolen lightsaber clutched in his hand, he felt like he was standing at the edge of something.  But instead of a steep drop before him, it was as if he was looking out over the whole of the galaxy, like when he’d first seen that field of stars when they left the planet.  It was a new path, a new life, and it was _too_ new and too much and some small part of his mind told him to just turn back, go back before it was too late.  And yet for the first time since he had last seen his parents, Ezra’s entire world made perfect sense.  _Trust in the Force._

He stepped forward, meeting Kanan halfway across the room, holding the lightsaber out toward him.  Kanan took the weapon from his hand and stared down at it for a second, a soft but sad look in his eyes.  Kanan’s other hand rested on Ezra’s shoulder for a moment, and everything fell together, like an uncoiled spring snapping back into place.

_Welcome home._


End file.
